Fame and Feelings
by vaccantstars
Summary: Kylie wasn't special. She was normal girl with a normal family...Not. She was the offspring of one of the Golden Trio. Normal was a fake unreal fantasy. Read the prequel to this story on ForensicGeek2's account. It's called Project Valentine and I recommend reading it first.
1. Chapter 1

To Kylie the shouts and stares were normal.

People would stare at her even if she just walked outside to get a breath of fresh air.

It wasn't like Bill and George didn't get the stares but she felt like the ones directed at her were more intense.

All because her parents were famous.

They didn't truly care and Kylie Jean Weasley, they didn't want to be her friend because she was nice or kind...

It was because she was the offspring of Fredrick Weasley and Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is going to be a songfic and it will have multi POV.**

**Disclaimer: I was J.K Rowling...but then I woke up. (I'm only going to write this once.)**

**"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."-A.P.W.B.D**

* * *

**Kylie.**

**First year.**

_Tell me that it's gonna be okay._

"Look over there!"

"The girl with the bushy Brown hair and the two redhead boys."

"Is that part of the Weasley clan?"

"Must be look at them."

These were just some of the things that followed Kylie and her brothers as they boarded the train.

It was going to be her brother George's second year and third for Bill, and there squeezed between them was little Kylie who knew only a small bit of what life would be like away from the safety of her parents arms.

"Sweetheart! You almost forgot Willow's owl treats!" Says her mother shoving a giant bag full of the tiny crescent shaped snacks into her hands.

"Thanks Mum." I mumble accepting the treats.

"Do turn have everything? Robes? Wand? All of your books?" She responds a worried look on her face.

"Yes Mum I have everything I checked before we left." How could her mother think she would loose he wand? She had only purchased the 10inch rosewood and unicorn tail hair wand last week.

"Hermione I think that she has everything." Says her father walking up behind her with none other then the Harry and Luna Potter...and their son James.

It wasn't like she had never met him before but...he was just different. He made her stomach feel all bubbly.

"Hey Kylie." He say in greetings, barely lifting his mop of jet black hair out of a book titled Quidittich through the ages.

"Hey James." I respond, trying to control the slow blush traveling up my neck, "I didn't know you liked Quidittich."

At this he looks up and gives her a puzzled look.

'Stupid idiot!' I shout to myself 'He never talks about anything else.'

"KYLIE! If you want to get a compartment without havingntosit with Bill you should come now!" Shouts George from the steps leading to the train.

'Note to self: make George's death slightly less painful when killing him for switching my shampoo with purple hair dye' I think slowly twirling a thick strand of my now purple streaked hair.

"He's right, I should go find a compartment." I say holding my arms out to my Mum and Dad.

"Alright sweetie, remember to have fun and be safe, and don't blow up toilets like George and most of all remember that no matter what your brothers say it doesn't matter if you don't get into Gryffindor." Says her mother enveloping her in a tight hug before hold her a arms length, before almost as an afterthought saying "Right Fred?"

"Of course…but if you do get into Gryffindor your inheritance will be a lot larger then if you get placed in any other house."

"FRED!" Shouts Mum hitting him rather roughly on the arm.

"WHAT! I was only joking!" He responds with a smirk before pulling Kylie out of her mother's grasp and into a hug as well.

_Tell me that you will help me find my way._

Kylie who had after finishing her awkward goodbye with her parents, boarded the train and found an empty compartment and found one after a few minutes and embarrassingly opening the door on some busy fifth years, finally sat down and started to read her own copy of Quidittich through the ages.

"Anything on the trolley dear?" Says a plump middle-aged witch with greying hair while parking her brass cart covered with rainbow colored sweets outside the compartment door.

"Hmm, can I have two Bertie Botts every flavor beans and five pumpkin pastys please?" I ask handing over several pickles from my purse.

"Someone's got quite the appetite don't you?" She states accepting the money and handing me my purchases with a warm smile.

"Yup." I respond smiling back.

After leaving Kylie to go back to her reading.

"Hey can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Says a boy with messy jet black hair and bottle green eyes standing in the threshold of my compartment.

"Sure James." I reply trying to remain calm, "Soooooo what house do you think you will be placed in?"

"Well." He says placing his backpack next to him as he sits on the seat opposite me, "I want to be a Gryffindor but I think I'm going to get Slytherin. What about you?"

_Tell me that you see the light of dawn is breaking._

"Oh well Bill is in Ravenclaw and George is in Hufflepuff so..."

"I know what houses your brothers are in but what about you?" He cuts me off staring straight into my eyes.

"Well I'm not copying you or anything but it's always been my dream to get placed in Gryffindor. To be considered brave ya know?" I ask plopping a bright yellow jellybean into my mouth.

'Yuck earwax, don't spirit out in front of James just suck it up and swallow'

"Are you ok? You look like you're going to throw up." James a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine, bad jellybean." I say forcing myself to swallow and try to give a reassuring smile, "I know that we've been friends for years but doesn't it feel like we just met?"

"Totally, together through thick and thin?" He asks holding out his hand.

'If you accept you'll be friend zoned. But if you don't he might hate you!'

And within a second I make the decision.

"Together through and thin."

* * *

**Hey I hope that you like it! This is my first next gen F2F and I'm writing it all on a tablet so you can imagine how hard that is. I'm sorry for typos or improper grammar but I wanted this to be %100 me and for it to show my style.**

**Please tell me if I should continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just in case you were wondering it's not always going to have lyrics in every chapter but I'm using the song Hold by Superchick when I do use lyrics.**

**I'm sorry that the beginning of this chapter is kind of confusing but I wanted to throw Molly into the story.**

**Here we go again I kinda want to be more then friends...**

* * *

**Kylie**

**The Sorting**

She was friends with James Potter.

James Potter was her friends.

Their parents were friends, they hang out when they were kids before James moved to Godric's Hollow and she was in Hogsmeade. They had been five when he moved. Or at least that was what her parents had told her she couldn't remember a thing and neither could he. In a way this meant they could start a whole new friendship now without the pressure of their parents to become friends.

She started hanging out with Molly when she was eight.

Molly was awesome and in ways they were more then cousins but when she turned nine she started doing weird things like cutting her hair by herself and tearing holes in all of her clothes, it didn't matter to Kylie though they were friends and that was all that mattered, but her parents were bothered by it even nine year old Kylie could tell that, even now she could still catch bit of conversations about Molly but they had always been to hard to understand until she got older. They would say that she was 'Out of control' And a 'Bad influence' she even learned that she started to selfharm.

But all that this did was make Kylie want to be her friend more.

"Hey Kylie over here!" Came the peppy voice of none other then Molly Penelope Weasley.

"Wait for me before getting on a boat?" I ask James hoping that I know his response.

"Of course thick and thin right?" He says Google's reassuring smile and gently punching arm.

'Boys and punching' said the smart part of Kylie's mind while the other half screamed, 'Merlin I'm friends with James Potter.'

"Of course." I say before running off towards Molly.

"Hey didn't see you on the train." I pant clutching the stich in my side.

"I got here before everyone else. I think my father wanted to get rid of me before I ruined his life even more." She says looking behind me, "Were you just speaking with James freaking Potter?"

"Yeah turns out we are the makings of great friends." I say, "I should probably go back so we don't miss the boat. Wanna come?" I add hoping that I didn't make it too obvious that I didn't want her too.

"No thanks Bethany is over there waiting for me along with Michael Creevey." She says with slight distaste at the mention of Bethany Render the gossip queen.

"Ok I'll see you later at the Gryffindor table." I say with an idiotic grin plastered on my face as she pulls me into a hug.

"You got it Ky." She says before walking away with the same stupid look on her face.

"Hey sorry I took so long." I say walking back towards James before us the sound of Hagrid calling 'Firs yers this way!" His loud voice booming over the crowd.

"It's fine, I was just..." James says before getting cut off by a deep voiced boy standing behind us.

"Excuse me, I'm Jason Neal and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sharing a boat with me." He says holding himself tall and obviously trying to control the blush spreading up his neck and reddening his ears.

"It's OK with me." I say holding out my hand, "I'm Kylie Weasley. I'm a first year too."

"And I'm James Potter." Says James following my lead and holding out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you both. I wouldn't have bothered you but other people told me to get the bloody hell away from them because I'm muggleborn." He responds the blush now steadily traveling up his face.

"Oh that's fine I couldn't care less, Oh I'm so sorry that came out wrong. My mother is Muggleborn as well." I say slightly flustered as James true not to laugh at my rudeness.

"I'm from Liverpool, you?" He asks not as embarrassed now.

"Hogsmeade, it's a wizarding town over there." I say pointing in the general direction of Hogsmeade.

"I'm from Godric's Hollow, which is a muggle and wizarding community close to Manchester."

"Oi are you three goin ta get inta a boat or jus stand der?" Asks Hagrid staring at the trio holding up the line to get to the boats.

"Sorry Hagrid." James and I say almost at the same time.

"Jus like yer parents yeh are now get inta a boat." He says gently pushing them towards a empty boat a few feet away.

"Thanks Hagrid see you soon!" I shout over my shoulder as the magical boat starts slowly making it's way across the black lake.

"Dad always said that it was amazing but I never imagined that it would be like this." Say James in awe as we sail over the glistening black water that appears smooth as silk in the bright golden light of the moon.

"Same I read about it but it description seems plain in comparison." Says Jason in a hushed voice.

Over the quiet chatter of other students behind us I can hear the rhythmic clicking of metal on stone from a large marbled stone bridge to our left, and the slow lapping of the black lake licking the shore that draws nearer and nearer, but just as we are about to reach the shore the boats turn with tiny groans as we head for a moss covered cave that upon reaching I can tell is a tunnel.

"Imagine all of the people who sailed in these boats." I whisper running my hand across the moss lined wall of the tunnel.

"Generation upon generation of witches and wizards just like us." Replies Jason obviously still in shock that they were actually experiencing this and not just reading.

I shudder in shock when a loud thunk comes from the front of our boat and I realize that we have docked.

"First years please follow me." Comes a cool voices half hidden in the shadows before stepping out and revealing a tall blonde haired man in plain black robes.

"Come on guys." I say gently pulling on Jason and James's arms before they follow me down the hall that the man disappeared down.

"Wow." Whispers a Brown haired girl as we step into the entrance hall the walls which were decked with the Hogwarts crest on banners of a deep purple that matched my hair.

And the giant hour glasses that held different colored gem for each house, my eyes glancing at the scarlet rubies a little too long.

"I'm guessing that you want to be placed in Gryffindor?" Whispers Jason standing right behind me while the blonde man explains the sorting ceremony.

"Yes it's always been my dream." I mumble back, slightly embarrassed that he caught me staring at it.

"We will go in now and please remember to form a straight line behind the stool.

And with this the doors to the great hall swing open and there's a collective gasp as we walk in.

Half of it is from the first years staring at the ceiling which replicates the night sky with it's millions of candles, the other half from the others students as their eyes search for this year's group of famous children. The list including: myself, James, Molly, Leo Longbottom and non other then my other cousin Victorie Weasley.

_Several moments later._

The sorting was almost halfway through before something that effected me happened.

"Neal, Jason" Calls Headmistress McGonnagal and my head snaps up. It wouldn't be the end of the world if we didn't end up in the same house. Not like it would if James somewhere else but I still thought that we had a great foundation for a friendship going on.

I watch as Jason walks up sits on the three legged stool and puts the hat on.

Silence..."GRYFFINDOR!" Shouts the hat and I almost jump in joy as the table clad in red and gold welcomes their newest member.

"Weasley, Molly"

The hat barely touches Molly's head before it makes it decision.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Silence...

Silence...

Silence...

And then out of nowhere the table of silver and green erupt in joy.

'How could this happen?' I ask myself before stealing a glance at Molly who is now sitting at the Slytherin table as if this is where she has been for years instead of a second.

"Weasley, Kylie" Shouts McGonnagal.

Before my mind can even finish processing what is happening I'm sitting on the stool with the worn and musty hat sitting on my head.

'Hmm lots of intelligence in here, and bravery as well.' Mutters the hat in my mind.

'Please place me in Gryffindor. Please. Please. Please.'

'Well you definitely could fit in Gryffindor but are you sure? Ravenclaw could help you mind blossom.'

'Yes I'm sure. I need to be in Gryffindor.'

'Alright then.'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I bounce up from the seat beaming and all but run towards the Gryffindor table where Jason has a wicked smile plaster upon his face and James's godmother Teddy sits also grinning as I sit next to a girl that had also just been sorted with floaty Brown hair that matched min perfectly before George dyed it.

"I'm Mallory." She says extending her hand in greeting.

"I'm Kylie." I say accepting her hand and shaking it lightly.

"Potter, James"

My head swivels back to the head table where James is walking slowly towards the stool and place the hat on top of his messy black hair before placing him in his house even faster then Molly.

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	4. AN

**A/N: I got no reviews or follows for this story and it has been up for a while now.  
Please tell me if I should continue because I don't want to waste my time writing a giant story and then have no one like or read it.  
I might still continue but I'm unsure.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Not JK**

**Here we go again...are we more then friends yet?**

* * *

**Kylie**

**Two weeks after sorting**

Being at Hogwarts was even better then I could ever dream.

At our first class (Charms) today we found the blonde haired man was actually Professor Velkine.

"I think I did alright. What do you think Kylie?" Asks James as we walk towards the great hall for lunch.

"I think that you did perfectly fine." I say grumbling the fact that I couldn't get the stupid feather to rise an inch.

So far everything had been going fine...Well except for Molly not being in Gryffindor. There were no murders, I haven't gotten in trouble...yet.

But there was this weird tingling feeling on the back of my neck that put me on edge, almost as if it were saying...no screaming that trouble was coming.

"Hey so you're the mudblood brat's offspring huh?" Says a male voice as a heavyweight girl slams me against the corridor wall.

"Leave her alone Malfoy." Growls James as a tall blonde boy starts to make his way towards us.

"Oh go run to your daddy Potter." He growls back before he reaches me, "So you going to try to beat your filthy mudblood mum's record of reading all of the books in the library before your second year Granger? Or are you going to walk around being an idiot and making things blow up like you dear old blood traitor dad?"

"Go to hell you repulsive cockroach. At least my family doesn't interbreed." I say punching him in the face and making him stumble. Growing up with the Weasley family had taught me some things.

"Leave her alone!" Says James again shoving him away from me.

"Fine but we WILL finish this Granger. You too Potter. Let her go Crabbe." He says standing up with an angry bruise forming on his lower cheek.

I sigh as the girl pulls herself off and I can fully breath again.

"What happened? are you guys OK I just saw Malfoy storm by." Asks Jason running up to us.

"I'm fine he was just looking to pick a fight with someone and I just happened to be there. I told Mallory I would study with her see you guys later."

I walk away from them, James with a shocked look on his face and Jason looking confused.

I get about ten classrooms away before I find an empty one and I lock myself inside.

Then I cry.

Why me?

My mum said to be proud about my heritage but how could I be when people like Malfoy existed to remind me I'm not like them?

I'm just a stupid little halfblood.

* * *

I had cried for a good amount of time before I started to make my way back to the common room.

"You OK?" Asks James with a concerned look on his face, "We missed you at lunch."

"Yeah...I was just talking to professor...erm...Velkine." I say trying not to make the long pauses in my sentence noticeable.

"You shouldn't let Malfoy get under your skin like that. I mean it's only the first bloody semester and you already punched him in the face. Good aim by the way."

"Thanks but I was aiming for his stomach." I mumble, "and anyway he's a rotten git and..."

"He might be a git but he is going to get you expelled if you keep this up." Interrupts Mallory walking through the portrait hole, "He went to Professor McGonagall and she asked me to give you this when she saw me in the hallway." James raises his eyebrows as I accept the tightly bound scroll from Mallory.

_Ms. Weasley,_

_ Your presence is requested at the Headmistress's office at 6:30 sharp._

_Your parents have already been informed as well as Mr. Malfoy parents._

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

I sigh as I finish reading the letter.

"What is it?" Ask Mallory.

"I'm in trouble for punching Malfoy." I say my face flooding with anger.

"Merlin! I told you!" Exclaims James at the same time as Mallory says:

"Punch him again." With a serious look on her face.

"What no! Why would she punch him again!" I laugh at the look of pure shock on his face as Mallory smirks.

"It serves him right! The barmy git."

* * *

It was three to 6:30 when I reached the entrance to the headmistresses office.

"Chocolate Cockroaches." I tried not to grin as I spoke the password and made my way up the staircase stopping to knock gently before pushing open the giant wooden doors open to reveal my parents (Both with a grim look on their faces) and all three of the Malfoys.

"Glad you decided to finally join us." Mutters under his breath.

"Don't you dare speak to my daughter like that!" Growls my dad turning to face him.

"Gentleman please! We are here to discuss the problem involving BOTH of your children!" Exclaims Professor McGonagall, " you my state what happened from your view."

I glance at my mother and wait until she nods in content before I begin: "I was walking down the hall with..." I hesitate not wanting to pull James into this, "With some friends when Jessica Crabbe slams me against the wall and starts insulting my...Bloodline. He didn't stop until one of my friends told him to back off."

"Is this true?! My daughter is being bullied because of what blood runs in her veins!" My mother says jumping up from her chair and turning to face her long time enemy, "Well I guess the Malfoy family hasn't changed much then hmm?"

"How dare you!" Says Astoria Malfoy speaking for the first time since I entered the room, "It is not my family's fault that you were born a mudblood."

"WILL YOU ALL BE QUIET!" Shouts McGonagall as the parents had slipped into a very heated argument, " is this true?"

"Yes Ma'am but she punched me and had her friend Potter was it? Push me onto the ground." He says trying his hardest to make his face look like a wounded child.

And failing miserably.

"You two may go I need to speak with your parents." She replies gesturing towards us.

"Yes Headmistress." I say before quickly rushing to the door in hopes that I wouldn't have to walk back with Malfoy, who shoves past me as I reach the bottom of the staircase.

"See ya later bloodtraitor.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi sorry it took me so long to update but life has been super busy recently. Sorry it's so short.**

* * *

**One week later.**

"Kyles wait up!" I slow down enough to let George catch up with me.

"What? I have a class to go get to." I grumble.

"Whoa watch the attitude sis." He replies with a smirk, "Some friends and I are planning a big prank and I wanted to know if you wanted to join in."

"Well since last time your big prank was dying my hair I'm going to have to to turn down that offer."

"Oh come on! We can have some brother sister bonding time!"

"That usually results in someone getting hurt." I sa think back to the last time we had 'bonding' time and Bill's shirt got lit on fire.

"Please you can hring your friends."

"Fine. But if anyone gets hurt I'm blaming it on you."

"Sounds fair." And withtl that he runs off leaving me to think about the big mess I just dragged my friends into.


	7. Chapter 6

**I have been so busy with my other stories that this one kind of went to the back of my mind. I'll try to bring it back!**

**I think what I'm going to do is post a few more and then move onto the next year. Can't do much with first years.**

* * *

**One week later.**

"So your brother told you to meet him here?" Asks James as we sneak down the corridor.

My idiot brother had shoved a letter into my hands during breakfast before walking away. It had simply said to meet him at this time on the seventh floor outside the girls lavatories.

"Yes he said to meet him here during lunch." I sigh glancing down at my wand that pointed down the hall.

Mum had taught me a simple four point spell that told me what direction to go in the giant castle.

"We're here." I say stopping abruptly causing James to walk into me.

"Sorry. Do you see him?" I can tell how nervous he is and I don't blame him. George had a very big reputation as a troublemaker and I half expected him to turn around and pull the prank on us.

"Psst Kyles is that you?" Calls none other than George Weasley himself stepping out from the shadows, "Ahh I see you brought young James Potter with you."

"What the bloody hell do you want George? What are we going to do? Could it get us expelled?" All of these questions come tumbling out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"Be quiet and listen. We are going to be flooding every single bathroom in the entire school and I need you to pay attention."

"WE WHAT?!" Shouts James.

"Shut up young Potter and listen. I have Jordan on the floor above us and several others on the floors below." A very serious look on his face.

"Sorry James but yeah shut up or leave." I say. I don't want to hurt his feelings but pulling this prank with my brother could truly make or break my future at this school.

"Okay so here's the plan..."


	8. UPDATE

Hey everyone!

I feel so bad for not updating but I promise you that all of my stories WILL be updated by the June 3rd.

Thanks for waiting!

Emma (Ash)


End file.
